Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a coke oven furnace construction, and more particularly to a coke oven door used to seal the opening of a coke oven furnace.
Prior to the present invention the door body of a coke oven door that includes a locking mechanism and which is situated outside and in front of a coke oven furnace opening, and the brick supporter which carries bricks that are directly subject to extremely high temperatures in the coke oven furnace opening have been integrally constructed and secured directly to each other by means of bolt or the like.
There are generated great differences in temperature between the brick supporter, which is subject to such extremely high temperatures as 800.degree. C. to 1110.degree. C., and the door body, so that the door body tends to bend or distort outwardly due to heat expansion.
It is a disadvantage of this construction that this phenomenon often prevents the opening of the coke oven furnace from being firmly sealed by means of the door. Crevices are produced between the door and the opening of the coke oven furnace so that gas or tar are leaked, resulting in air pollution. Another disadvantage of this construction is that to prevent these leaks it is often necessary to adjust knife edges provided on the door body which seal the body to the coke oven furnace.